Never Too Late
by Amy LyRose
Summary: Ginny has been caught by deatheaters and is currently being held in a cell battered and bruised. Will Harry make it in time to save her?


Never Too Late

Ginny has been caught by deatheaters and is currently being held in a cell battered and bruised. Will Harry make it in time to save her?

This story is written with the song Never Too Late by Three Days Grace in mind. Check it out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the words I write and the freedom of speech.

Ginny was chained to the wall of Riddle Manor. The war was raging outside, and she was going to die in filth and in pain alone and abused. The deatheaters are not known for their mercifulness. After being caught at the Order of the Phoenix head quarters, Ginny as well as her mother, and her brother Charlie, all were held prisoner for the deatheaters intertainment. Ginny held hope that her loved ones were safe both the hostages held in cells around her and the ones who were out risking their necks fighting just outside these walls.

The knowledge that at any minute she could loss a brother, a parent, a friend, a classmate, and most heart-retching of all, a boyfriend, was what was keeping her mind reeling as she hung by chains that cut gruesomely into her flesh. Blasts, screams, and the occasional laughter filled the air. A door crashed, and footsteps approached her cell. The cell door opened, but it wasn't her own, it was close by though. She heard a yell, much closer this time then before, more familiar too. Her mother. Oh dear God! Her mother.

Stopping the tears that threatened to stream down her bruised cut up face, Ginny swore that she would not show weakness, she might be boken physically but they would never break her spirit. She was a Weasley God damn it! Her own cell door opened. Ginny prepared for what was to come. Death was awaiting, and a painless release was greatly anticipated.

"Harry!"

Oh, it was Harry. She wept at the knowledge that he was safe and might just live through this night. She knew better then to hope for the same result for herself.

"Ginny, what happened?"

He waved his wand before her trying to release her of her chains, he couldn't though; Ginny knew it, and soon he would too. After an angry punch directed to the cells wall, be turned his wand to her again, this time to access any damage. The Manors doctor already had paid her a visit, not to ease her pain, or to help heal her in any way, but ordered by Voldemort to tell her exactly how she was going to die.

Curses have been cast on Ginny to burn and cut through skin, but that was nothing compared to the things that they made her do for them sexually while under the Imperus curse. The whole time Ginny was fully aware of the horrid acts they made her participate in. To make matters worse the deatheaters had cursed her with the Fervidus Cruor curse which made blood painfully boil within the victims veins. Lastly to insure of her death whether the deatheaters made it out of the battle alive or not, they cast the Cruor Somniculouse to insure that her lungs would eventually fill up with blood and drown her.

"Ginny, I'm going to run back and find someone to get you out of these chains, I swear I will be right back," Harry said with a passionate kiss on her lips.

"No, you can't. Go back and help the Order win this war, don't waste any time on me. I love you Harry, but you must go. Kill Voldemort and live a happy life."

"What are you talking about, I'm coming back I can't just leave you like this."

"Harry stop arguing with me, and go, you have to stop Voldemort before it is too late for the wizarding world. It's too late for me though, I love you, please just go," I begged. There was no point in him seeing Ginny like this. She would die a slow and painful death. Ginny could feel it the moment they cursed her.

"Please Harry. Just go."

"I'll find someone Ginny, anyone, someone who can get you out of here, to hell with the rest of them. They can take care of themselves."

Harry ran down the corridors and shouted to his comrades for help. All were busy fighting their own battles, many have already fallen and it looked like more would follow. Severus Snape appeared before Harry with a look of concern.

"Why the bloody hell are you screaming about, focus boy."

"It's Ginny. She's badly hurt in the dungeons. The chains, I can't get her out of the chains but she needs medical help immediately."

"Those chains are near impossible to get out of, even you must know that, besides the deatheaters have more than likely insured that she would not make it alive out of the dungeons one way or another. It's a fool's arrant."

"Come with me you old bastard. I will not just leave her like this," Harry said with his wand aimed at the old professor's heart.

"Very well, but make it quick, there are other people here besides you that need my help."

They ran down to Ginny's cell, but it was too late.


End file.
